<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pride in Sawyer’s Pencils by InsightfulInsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484531">The Pride in Sawyer’s Pencils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac'>InsightfulInsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father’s Day, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Salton, dads!Klaine, happy pride!, married!klaine, the Anderson-Hummel kids are EXTRA, we love them tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dalton and Sawyer first got together, Sawyer showed him a portfolio of art that he created during his journey with his sexuality. One piece in particular stood out to Dalton — a drawing of his dads, Kurt and Blaine, wrapped in a pride flag.</p><p>Now, months later, Sawyer asks if he could give it to Dalton’s dads as a gift jointly for Father’s Day and Pride Month. It’s about as emotional as you’d expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Dalton Anderson-Hummel/Sawyer Montrose (OCs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pride in Sawyer’s Pencils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To whoever prompted me to write this story: I am SO SORRY I cannot remember your username! I can’t figure out for the life of me who asked me to write this fic, but if it is you, please let me know and I will give you credit!</p><p>EDIT: this fic was prompted by wavesuponatropicalshore on AO3! Thank you so much ❤️</p><p>Anyway, happy Pride, everyone! ❤️ I hope this story warms your hearts like it did mine while I was writing it!</p><p>Here are the kiddos’ ages in this fic:</p><p>1. Tracy (Literally days away from being 21)<br/>2. Audrey (18, but almost 19)<br/>3 and 4. Finn and Dalton (twins, 16 but almost 17)</p><p>And Sawyer is also 16!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dalton’s finishing up his final book report of the year for English when his phone rings, shocking him out of his <em>Grapes of Wrath</em>-induced haze for a much needed break. At the sight of his boyfriend’s name appearing on his phone, he smiles to himself and immediately picks up.</p><p>“Hey, you.”</p><p>“Um, would it be weird if I gave your dads a Father’s Day gift?” Sawyer blurts out, leaving no time for pleasantries.</p><p>Dalton pauses, processes his boyfriend’s question for a minute, then chooses his words carefully. “I think it depends on the intention behind the gift, if I’m being honest. Probably wouldn’t want my dads to think that you’re already looking to be their son-in-law.”</p><p>“Oh, no, um, definitely not yet,” Sawyer amends, laughing awkwardly. “I mean, some day, maybe, but that’s not why I want to give them a gift.”</p><p>Dalton’s heart flutters at the little mention of a future together, of <em>their</em> potential future together. “Then please enlighten me, because if this isn’t an over-the-phone marriage proposal, I don’t know what to say next.”</p><p>“If it was an over-the-phone marriage proposal, would you know what to say next?”</p><p>And there it is, they’re back to their comfortable, flirtatious teasing. Dalton barely hesitates before giving his answer.</p><p>“I’d tell you to try again once you realize why I would turn down an over-the-phone proposal.”</p><p>“What if it was an in-person proposal?” Sawyer pushes, clearly joking, but Dalton can’t help the honestly that spills from his lips.</p><p>“I’d say yes like a sixteen-year-old fool,” he admits. “Because I love you. But we’d have a long engagement — at least until we graduate, if not longer.”</p><p>“Do you think they’d let married students live in a dorm together?” Sawyer asks, and Dalton hums.</p><p>“Probably not. There has to be some kind of protocol surrounding that. We’d probably have to live off-campus.”</p><p>“Good to know.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t get any ideas,” Dalton warns good-naturedly. “Even though I’d say yes, it’d still be a stupid decision. Not because of you, but because we’re literally in high school.”</p><p>“Your parents did it.”</p><p>“Only Pops was still in high school. And you know their story; they wouldn’t recommend it.”</p><p>“I know. Speaking of your dads, my gift.”</p><p>“Right,” Dalton agrees. “Your gift. What is it and why do you want to give it to them?”</p><p>“Do you remember, the day we got together in the art room —“</p><p>“I do, actually. I clearly remember nearly ruining a new sweater with paint.”</p><p>Sawyer huffs out a breath on the other side of the line. “I think we both got out unscathed. Anyway, do you remember the portfolio of art that I showed you?”</p><p>“Oh,” Dalton says softly, suddenly realizing exactly what piece of art within that portfolio Sawyer is thinking of. “Are you talking about the drawing of my dads?”</p><p>“Is that weird?” Sawyer questions uncertainly. “To give it to them? It doesn’t even have to be for Father’s Day, I was just thinking that might be nice especially since it’s during Pride Month.”</p><p>“No, I think they’d love it,” Dalton assures him. “I know they will.”</p><p>“This is my first Pride Month officially out,” Sawyer explains. “And they were a huge part of my journey in understanding and having confidence in my sexuality, whether they realized it or not.”</p><p>“You’re going to upstage their actual children in the gift-giving department,” Dalton jokes, and Sawyer chuckles.</p><p>“Like I said, I can wait —“</p><p>“No, you have to give it to them. They’ll be so touched,” Dalton insists firmly. “One or both of them might cry, and you’re definitely getting hugged. A lot.”</p><p>“I’m okay with that. Only if you’re sure it wouldn’t be overstepping.”</p><p>“I’m positive. Have you been thinking about this for awhile? Father’s Day isn’t for a couple of weeks.”</p><p>“I’ve kind of been thinking about it since I drew the picture, to be honest. I’ve always wanted them to have it, eventually,” Sawyer admits.</p><p>Dalton grins brightly, his chest swelling with warm affection for his boyfriend. “You’re adorable. Anyway, care to keep me away from my book report for a little while longer?”</p><p>“I really, really would,” Sawyer replies apologetically. “But my mom called for dinner like ten minutes ago. I really need to go eat.”</p><p>“Oh my god, it’s like six pm,” Dalton realizes, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. “Dinner’s probably almost ready here too. I’ve been working on this paper for way too long, obviously.”</p><p>“You’ve got this! It’s almost the end of the year; we can make it!”</p><p>Dalton grins. “Thanks for the encouragement, babe. I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too. Good luck with your book report.”</p><p>“Thanks, tell your family I said hi.”</p><p>“Will do. You too; see ya.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>When he gets a text in the family group chat signaling that dinner’s ready, Dalton heads downstairs with a new spring in his step, already anticipating which wall his dads are going to clear a space on when they receive Sawyer’s drawing.</p><p> ******</p><p>Father’s Day finally rolls around just under a month later, and the kids pamper their dads just like they do every year — making a big breakfast, delivering it to them in bed, and watching them open their cards and read the sweet messages inside each of them with genuine gratitude. Kurt and Blaine always insisted that they much preferred thoughtful, homemade gestures to material gifts, so the kids happily devised a few Father’s Day traditions over the years.</p><p>After the breakfast and the cards, lunch is also made and served to their dads, and it’s accompanied by live music — Dalton plays the piano and they all take turns singing together and solo, each song picked specifically for Father’s Day. They also make sure to incorporate a few original(ish) songs each year, with this year’s closing number being an adapted version of “Being Alive” aptly titled “Being Our Dads.”</p><p>Finally, dinner rolls around, and the scale of their traditions culminates in the form of a dinner theater. While their dads eat, the kids perform a dramatized skit of their life having Kurt and Blaine as dads, each year a different few snapshots of life. The one running joke that’s stuck through the years, however, is whenever a character in their skit asks “you have two dads?”, whoever’s not in the scene throws a handful of rainbow glitter into air behind them. It’s a pain to vacuum up at the end, but it’s worth it for the joke, especially since that particular question has been brought up countless times in their everyday lives. It also never fails to make both Kurt and Blaine laugh.</p><p>After dinner, they’d usually play a few games as a family, but this year, Dalton times it just-so, his boyfriend ringing their doorbell right after they finish eating.</p><p>“You sure this isn’t overstepping?” Sawyer asks again, quietly, as Dalton ushers him inside.</p><p>“Of course not. And if you’re still worried about you upstaging us, we just put on our best Father’s Day dinner theater to date. They laughed so hard it was almost impossible for them to eat.”</p><p>Sawyer shakes his head amusedly. “I’m not sure that’s the point of dinner theater, but yay?”</p><p>“It is for us. Come on, they’re still at the table. I told the others about your plan, so I think Tracy’s making a big deal of clearing their dishes while Finn and Audrey are trying to persuade them to stay with after-dinner tea and cheesecake.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Sawyer sighs. “I hope they like it.”</p><p>Dalton rolls his eyes fondly. “They will. Come on, let’s go before they think we’re making out in the doorway.”</p><p>He notes how Sawyer’s cheeks tinge pink at his comment as he pulls him back to the dining table, presenting him with a small flourish as they re-join the rest of the family.</p><p>“Uh, Sawyer stopped by to give you guys something, actually,” Dalton explains before his dads can even say hi to his boyfriend, maybe sounding a little over-eager.</p><p>“Sawyer, you didn’t need to do that,” Kurt insists, and Blaine nods in agreement. “But it’s very sweet of you.”</p><p>“I’ve actually been meaning to give it to you for awhile,” Sawyer admits, presenting them with the wrapped gift. “I just thought it would be nice for Father’s Day, and for Pride Month... well, you’ll see...”</p><p>Kurt holds the present as Blaine pulls off the wrapping paper, revealing the colorful, photo-realistic drawing of them wrapped in a pride flag, embracing with their arms wrapped around each other, the drawing nestled carefully in a frame.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Kurt gasps, and Blaine stares at it in awed silence. “Sawyer, this is stunning.”</p><p>“You are so talented,” Blaine murmurs, running his fingers gently down the edge of the frame. “And this is a beautiful drawing. I can’t believe you would want to spend time drawing us, though, of all things.”</p><p>“Actually, you both have always been a big influence for me,” Sawyer explains, a little bashfully. “Ever since I met Dalton in middle school, you’ve both shown me what it’s like to live unapologetically as yourself. Not to mention that you’re a married gay couple with wildly successful careers and a wonderful family,” Sawyer catches Dalton’s eye, grinning. “Even before I really knew I was gay, you were huge role models that helped me have confidence in my sexuality when I finally figured it out.”</p><p>“Sawyer,” Blaine begins, but abandons talking as he gets increasingly more choked up, standing from the table to give his son’s boyfriend a hug. “We are so humbled that you would say those things. We’re also very proud of you, and as much as we maybe helped you along the way, you are a confident, successful person in your own right because you are amazing, Sawyer.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Sawyer manages, and is then brought into a hug by Kurt.</p><p>“Dalton is so lucky to have you,” he says. “As a friend and a boyfriend. And, by extension, we are all so lucky to have you. I think I can speak for both Blaine and I — we’re very touched by the gift and everything you said. It really means the world to us that we can take credit for even the tiniest sliver of influence in such a special person’s life.”</p><p>Sawyer ducks his head at the praise, smiling uncontrollably in spite of himself. “I just wanted to say thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”</p><p>“Thank <em>you</em>,” Blaine retorts. “This is such a lovely and thoughtful surprise.”</p><p>“I’m already thinking about where we should hang it,” Kurt remarks. “Maybe by the stairs, above the accent table near the door? That way everyone can see it when they come in.”</p><p>Dalton nudges his boyfriend gently as his dads discuss where to hang the drawing. Sawyer glances to him, eyes shining and face bright with a happy smile, and Dalton is once again reminded why he’d say yes to a stupid sixteen-year-old marriage proposal.</p><p>“We have to hang this now,” Kurt decides. “Sawyer, you’re more than welcome to stay for dessert. There’s plenty of cheesecake if you’d like some.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Sawyer answers politely, and after Kurt and Blaine exit the room on their mission to hang the drawing, Audrey finally speaks up.</p><p>“Okay, Sawyer, I’m expecting a picture of me for my birthday,” she deadpans. “You’ve drawn our dads, and you <em>have</em> to have drawn or painted Dalton —“</p><p>He nods. “I have.”</p><p>“So just make an Anderson-Hummel series! But I call being next.”</p><p>Sawyer chuckles, picking up the discarded wrapping paper and balling it up to deposit it into the trash, because that’s just the kind of person he is. It makes Dalton feel dizzy more often than not.</p><p>“I’ll call you up if I ever need a model, Audrey.”</p><p>“Great! I could probably be convinced to model nude too, if you want,” she throws him a set of finger guns, to which Sawyer just rolls his eyes. He’s known Dalton’s family for way too long now.</p><p>That doesn’t stop Dalton from commenting. “I don’t know how I feel about you volunteering to model naked for my boyfriend.”</p><p>Audrey shrugs. “It’s just the human body. Besides, if you haven’t noticed, your boyfriend isn’t exactly interested in girls.”</p><p>Sawyer shrugs, grinning. “She’s got you there.”</p><p>“It’s still weird.”</p><p>“You’re weird,” Audrey shoots back.</p><p>“You’re weirder.”</p><p>“You’re all ridiculous,” Tracy sighs exasperatedly, setting out the cheesecake as Finn stacks the dessert plates next to it. “It’s genetic.”</p><p>“Run while you still can,” Finn stage-whispers to Sawyer, and while that should be at least mildly concerning to anyone else, this is Sawyer’s second family — he couldn’t run away even if he tried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I WISH my siblings and I had this level of commitment to Father’s Day for our dad, but alas, we do not (sorry, Dad)! The Anderson-Hummel kids absolutely do, however.</p><p>Also, I was thinking about how kinda unrealistic glee was (in many ways, but specifically) in that people could just break out into perfectly harmonized numbers. Obviously, that’s for the show and is some TV magic... but then I realized that I LIVE LIKE THAT at college. My housemates (there’s ten of us girls) are all relatively musically inclined and I have walked into the kitchen to hear a beautiful three-part harmony while people are literally cooking their dinners. And then may have joined in as a fourth part... so it’s official. I’m living in Glee (without the drama, thank god).</p><p>ANYWAY. Thanks for always reading and commenting (including my author’s note rants)! Your support means the world to me, as usual. Stay healthy and stay safe out there ❤️</p><p>Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac</p><p>Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>